Reflection
by Yami Dragoness of Dark
Summary: Family sidefic: Xick and Xike were perfect reflections of each other. So when they kiss each other, and make love to each other for the first time, it isn't weird like everyone seems to think. To them, it's logical. Xick/Xike twincest! To icelaika-chan! Warning: Some explicit content!


Yami: The twincest was a request from a Deviantart friend, icelaika. To Ice-chan...I waaaaaaaaaaaaaaarned yoooooooooou.

Dark: Yami owns the xi siblings and their children. Please be respectful and ask to use them before use.

Kenshin: You are warned that there is sex, incest, twinest, cussing, and all that fun stuff in here. Oh, and yaoi.

Yami: This is one part of an eight part series. Each sibling (the twins count as one) gets two stories, one that is multi-chapter, and one that is a oneshot. This is there oneshot. Be warned of spoilers to other stories, and angst.

Rating: M

Genre: Humor, romance, angst, hurt/comfort, family

Xixi: Enjoy you sick fucks.

Yami: O.O XIXI!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

**Reflection**

Xick and Xiale stared up at their parents. Papà had been gone for over a month on a big mission in America and had just returned a minute ago. Of course, upon hearing the front door open, the twins and their siblings had rushed to the front door. Dante stood back and held Abel as his wife and her family had hugged the patriarch of the family. "Never leave again papà!" Xiana had ordered. "The paperwork is killer without you! I swear mamma and I spent _hours_ doing it and it was never done!"

"Papà! I need you to help me pick out a ring for Adina!" Xiale exclaimed, "I'm gonna propose at Christmas."

Xixi simply hugged him, a content smile on her face.

The twins went to tackle their father but another figure blocked their path. Squalo, their mother, flung his arms around their father and kissed him. And so here we are, the twins watching their parents which confusion on their ten-year-old faces. Finally, Xick turned to Xike. "What are they doing?"

His orange clad twin shrugged, "I don't know." He looked up at Xiana, who was back over with her husband and son. "Sissy…what are they doing?"

Xiana gave them both a look. "Vaaai! You fucking idiots!" She ignored the annoyed look on Dante's face. "Don't even joke. You know what kiss is."

"No tha don't," Xix said in her slightly off way. "Never saw kiss."

Rolling her eyes, Xiana said in a matter-a-fact way. "They're kissing, it's what you do to someone you really love to say you love them, I know you saw me kissing at my wedding."

"There was a bat in the rafter," they told her. "We were watching it."

"Fuckers," grumbled the Varia leader as she handed her son to his grandfather. Able laughed and hugged the scarred man.

The twins glanced at each other before turning and leaving. They'd never get in their tackle now that dad had the baby. If they tried to, everyone would get angry at them. They'd leave for now. Sooner or later, papà would realize he hadn't been tackled yet and come find them.

The manor was loud as usual as the youngest Varia children, except Able of course, walked back to their rooms. Their hands remained linked together, fingers entwined. Maids, butler, and other Mafioso nodded to the two as they passed. Whether it was out of respect or fear was to be seen. The twins' first kill had been when they were three years old and an intruder had gotten in. The man found out the hard way that you don't try to kidnap two kids that were diagnosed as psychopaths at the age of two. Now everyone treated the kids with respect, perhaps half out of real respect and half out of fear. Killing someone with a spoon took talent.

"So…kiss…" Xick mumbled, looking at his twin. "You give them to people you love right?"

Xike nodded and glanced at Xick. "Does that mean we should kiss since we love each other a whole lot?"

Xick grinned. "Let's try!" He turned and without warning pressed his lips to his brother's.

A passing maid shrieked and dropped the dishes she was holding. "Lord help us!" With a sigh, she fainted.

They gaped at her before looking at each other again. "Perhaps we…"

"Did it wrong? Maybe let's…"

"Go find Uncle Lussuria's…"

"Romance books? The ones…"

"Sissy spoke of? Why…"

"Yes! Let's." They intertwined their fingers and ran off towards the old sun guardian's room.

Lussuria wasn't in. He must have gone off to greet Xanxus too. They did find a book lying open on his bed. Snatching it up, Xick led Xike to their room. Once the door was shut and locked, they jumped onto the bed and opened the door.

Xike's eyebrow furrowed. "That wasn't the kissing mamma and papà were doing." He stared at the picture, showing two men in an otherwise disserted room, arms wrapped around each other in a romantic embrace, lips against the other and their tongues in each other's mouth. The taller man had the smaller one pressed up against a wall.

"Must be private kissing, since no one is around them," Xick said. "Let's try." He pushed his twin up against their bed's headboard and tried again. Xike struggled. Just because Xick was a few minutes older didn't mean he got to top! But the more he struggled, the harder Xick pushed him against the wood. He finally stopped when his back started to hurt. "You're supposed to open your mouth," he informed Xike.

"Then loosen up! You're hurting me!"

"Sorry." The blue clad twin released most of the pressure, before leaning in again. This time they got it. Xike's lips parted, letting his brother's tongue in. Xick took the invitation, slipping his tongue in, probing with an awkward curiosity. The thick muscle managed to find places that Xike didn't even know existed. He moaned softly. Xick smirked.

All too soon they had to part or risk fainting due to lack of oxygen, and that would _not_ be cool. They parted with an audible pop. Xike was blushing, Xick grinning. "Wanna do it again?"

"Sure."

And the rest they say is history.

Well perhaps not history. For the next four years, they kept with their kissing. Just kissing mind you. And they were content with just that. Not that they _knew_ what else there was…until Xick snuck into Lussuria's room again and snatched from BL manga. "We need more kissing techniques," he declare, dropping the manga onto the bed. Xike flushed.

"I like the kissing we do!"

"Well I want more."

"You always want more."

"Yes I do. Now…" Xick opened the manga and started flipping through it. Xike looked up from his own manga when his brother let out a cry.

"What…" He was silenced when the offending manga was shoved in his face. "What the hell are they doing!?"

"I don't know," Xick admitted, looking down at the pictures of two men in bed together, one chest down in the bed, his butt in the air with another on top of him. "But it looks fun." He grinned evilly. Xike paled.

"Oh no!" the orange wearing one yelped. "No. No. No! I am _not_ going to be the bottom again!"

Xick rolled his eyes, "Then you can be the top." He flipped a few pages to show the same two men, though now the smaller one was on top, straddling the large man. "See?"

Xike considered the picture for several minutes before finally nodding. "Okay!" They turned back to the beginning of the book and examined each page and picture carefully. The pair started out talking, than the taller one jumped on the little one and kissed him. "Are we supposed to replicate all this? Because I can take off my clothes alone."

"I think we can skip that step. And the talking," Xick murmured, paying close attention to what the taller man was doing. "Aroused…hmm…What's that mean?"

"Should we text Xiale and ask? He knows everything," suggested Xike.

Xick nodded, pulled out his cell phone and texted the question. The reply came a minute later. "It means…you want to have sex…what's sex?"

"Ask him."

The answer came back in a typical Xiale answer. Which means, it came back with the medical definition for sex.

"I don't wanna have babies!" Xike exclaimed.

"You're not like mamma," Xick assured his twin, "we can still do this and not have to worry about having something like Able or the others." Others meaning their three other nieces and nephews, two of which popped up two years ago, and the newest being Xiana's second baby, Belial.

Xike opened his mouth to complain, only to find his mouth covered by his brother's. "Mph…" He struggled, annoyed, only to stop when he felt Xick's tongue invade his mouth, gaining a deep moan from him. He almost, _almost _didn't notice Xick's hand slip under his shirt. "What are you doing?" the silverette demanded, breaking the kiss.

Xick sighed exasperatedly. "This is what they do in the manga," he explained, pushing his twin's orange t-shirt up. "This is what's supposed to get us…"

"Aroused," Xike provided.

"Yeah that!" His thumb ran over a small pink nipple. Xike gasped, his face turning a bright red. "Uh? What's wrong?"

"T…t…that," Xike mumbled. "Do that again."

Xick blinked before looking down at his hands on his brother's chest. "What this?" He ran his thumb over the nipple again. Xike moaned.

"Yes that!" His back arched forward, his frame trembling slightly.

Xick grinned and leaned forward, licking the perk nub. Another moan. He could feel the blood rushing through him, and a pleasure that wasn't his infecting his mind and driving him crazy. Xike must be feeling really fucking good for the emotions to hit Xick so hard. Running his tongue over the nipple again, he put his other hand to work, massaging the neglected one, rubbing and squeezing it till it was red with blood. Xike was writhing against him; letting out little mewls of pleasure. Xike didn't even complain when he found himself with his back to the bed. After a few more bites and licks, Xick switched to the other, reveling in the noises he was getting from his twin.

"Xi-Xi-Xick!" moaned Xike, trying to breathe properly. "It…hurts…Ngh!" Xick looked at what was causing his brother pain, noticing that he felt a rather hot sensation in his pants. Both his and Xike's cocks were standing up straight, straining at their pants. They made quick work of each other's pants and boxers, now both panting harshly, letting out gasps each time something grazed their manhoods. "Wh-wh-what do we do now?"

The blue twin consulted the manga, noticing the taller one had the smaller one's cock in his mouth. He wrinkled his nose. That didn't look very good at all. How could human flesh be tasty? But, he thought with a shrug, ducking his head, if the manga says one on the bottom likes it then it must be good. His tongue came out, swiping along the head. Xike moaned, and fidgeted. Xick reached out, holding his twin's legs still as he ran his tongue along the shaft before taking the thing whole in his mouth. The half moan, half scream he got in response was worth the gagging. Fingers dug into his hair, tugging and pulling at it. He let out an annoyed noise, teeth accidently scraping the member in his mouth. Another wanton mewl. Smirking, Xick bobbed his head up and down tongue running along the shaft, like when you eat an ice pop.

The only warning he got that something was coming was a shudder from his brother and a fierce tug. He pulled out just in time to avoid getting a face full of white stuff. "That's weird," Xick commented, before looking at Xike. His heart sped up. His brother was lying on his back, face flushed, eyes glazed over with something Xick couldn't name but could certainly feel. The orange twin's legs were still spread, showing off everything, including a still very erect cock. "Let's continue, I want my turn at this feeling." He snatch up the manga and quickly looked over the pages before tossing it aside. They wouldn't need it anymore.

"Hold on," he told Xike, before hooking his shoulder's legs over his shoulder and reaching down. "The person looked like he was in pain at first."

"W-w-wai…Ahhhhhh!" Xike cried out, fingers digging into the white bed sheets, tears spilling from his eyes. "Stop!" he begged as his brother pushed into him, a euphoric look on his face. "Stop! Stop! Stop! It hurts! Xick!" Pain flashed across Xick's face.

"I…feel," Xick panted, the pain stabbing at his heart. He clinched his fists, eyes screwed up against the odd mix of intense pain, and wonderful pleasure. His brother was so tight, encasing his member in a tight tube of warmth. With a moan, he fully sheathed himself. Xike was sobbing. Tears were spilling steadily from Xick's eyes as he tried to ride out the pain his brother was feeling. "Sorry," he mumbled, kissing away the tears. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Tell me when it's okay."

Xike nodded with a soft whimper and reached up, arms wrapping around Xick's neck. He held on tight, resting his forehead in the hollow of his twin's collarbone. They stayed like that, resting in each other's arms, for quite some time before Xike nodded. "Ready."

With a nod in reply, Xick pulled almost completely out, waiting a few seconds, then thrust back in. Xike cried out, though this time is was a mix of pain and a small amount of pleasure. The blue twin pulled out, rolling his hips and went back in, trying to give his brother the same pleasure. He wanted to see the erotic face full of pleasure on Xike's face that was on the smaller man's face in the manga. Shifting slightly, he drove in again, pushing at Xike's hips so he was practically impaled upon his rock hard cock. Xike's eyes widened and he let out a deep, low moan as his face filled with the erotic pleasure Xick wanted him to feel. Rolling his hips, he hit that same spot again, smirking when Xike mewled, and called out his name in a soft voice. "Louder!"

"Xick!" Xike screamed as the bundle of nerves was hit again. "Xick! Xick! Harder please!" With a smile, Xick complied. Xike's hips bucked, working to meet his brother halfway. "Wait!" Xick stilled. With a grunt and a moan, Xike sat up. "I said I wouldn't be the bottom! Lay back!" he ordered his twin.

Xick complied with a smirk and watched with the self same satisfied look that was so reminiscent of Xanxus, the authoress almost got a nosebleed. Xike adjusted himself, legs spread out on either side of his brother. After a moment of uncomfortable movement, which only made Xick groan, he pushed himself up slightly and let gravity pull him back down. Both moaned, Xick in satisfaction, Xike in euphoric pleasure. He lifted himself up again, and balanced carefully with his arms on Xick's chest, let himself fall back down as hard as he could.

"You're…ngh…gonna get -Jesus fucking Christ!- tired doing that," Xick told his twin after five minutes. He could already tell Xike was tiring. His face was red, he was panting harder than ever, and a tiredness not his own was growing in Xick's head.

With a few grumbles, Xike let himself fall back onto the bed, and Xick sat up, picking up the slack. When he noticed his brother looking more tired, he smirked and grabbed the neglected cock in his hands and squeezed hard. The tiredness vanished in a cry of pleasure.

They could both feel it. The hot tightness growing in their lower abdomen. The coils of heat were tightening and tightening, ready to burst.

The door flew open and Xiana walked in, her mouth opened to speak. At the sight of her naked brothers on the bed in a very compromising position the words died and she stared. They stared back. For nearly a full minute, none of them said anything, too busy staring at each other. Finally, Xiana turned on her heels and yelled out into the hallway. "Xick and Xike are fucking each other!"

In the Varia living room Squalo held out his hand. Grumbling, Xanxus slapped down two one hundred dollar bills. Smirking, Squalo slipped them into his pocket and continued reading his book like their eldest daughter hadn't just announced their youngest sons were screwing each other.

Turning back to her brothers, Xiana said in a no nonsense voice, "The psychiatrist called to say your appointment tomorrow is canceled and being rescheduled to Tuesday. Miss it and I beat you." She left, shutting the door.

.

.

.

Squalo and Xanxus looked down at their youngest sons who were sitting on the loveseat, looking terrified for the first time in their lives, their hands clinging to each other. Xanxus sat back. They flinched. Squalo coughed. They flinched again. Finally, Squalo sighed. "We're not angry at you."

"Why?" they demanded in sync. "Most people are! Why aren't you?"

The swordsman stood up. They leaned away, clinging to each other. Warm arms wrapped around their quivering forms and familiar lips touched their forehead. "You're my babies. Perhaps not the best choice, since most will be upset with you for awhile. But fuck them."

Someone knocked on the door. Dante poked his head in. "Hello all, milady wishes me to tell you two that everyone is ready to go."

Xick and Xike looked at each other then their mother. "Go? Where?" Squalo didn't go on missions and Xanxus only when as a diplomat. For both of them to go was…weird. "Mamma?"

Squalo kissed them both on the top of the head. "We're going on one last mission together," he told them before standing.

"You'll come back?" Xike asked. "Right?"

"We'll come back in two days," Xanxus replied.

"Promise?" demanded Xick.

Squalo and Xanxus looked at each other before looking back at the twins. "We'll be home in two days," Xanxus repeated. He patted both on the head before leaving. Xike squeezed Xick's hand.

"Mamma and papà will…"

"Come back? Yes they…"

"Have to…"

"…right?"

They sat there, watching as the living room door shut with a bang and their parents' footsteps died away.

.

.

.

Xiana looked at the twins standing together in front of the main door, waiting. Like they had been for the past twenty-four hours. She sighed and turned to Dante. "Something is wrong. I feel it. And not just with them." She took Belial from her husband and smiled down at the baby. "What do you think? Hmm?"

Belial babbled, and blew a spit bubble. When it popped she cooed.

"They'll be here within the next few hours," Dante assured his wife, though he too felt something was wrong. They were contacted twelve hours ago that the mission was a success, but after that nothing. Usually Xanxus would have called and asked if he was allowed to bring such and such present home for his beloved grandkids, not in those words of course. Not this time.

Xixi walked over, hand intertwined with Tsumitsu's. She looked like she was in pain. Xiale joined his family, son and wife following. He traded a glance with Xiana, who shook her head. They all turned to watch the door. It had just struck six, the grandfather clock in the front hall gonging loudly, when the door opened. Four men walked in, carrying two more between them. Xiana bit her bottom lip. Xixi let out a strangled cry, and clung to Tsumitsu, sobbing. Xiale turned away, hiding his face in his hands.

For a moment, Xick and Xike thought Xanxus and Squalo had been hurt. Their faces were pale, and their clothes coated with blood. They'd come home injured, before they retired. Always an injury, smaller or large. So blood was always there…but this time both men were still, even when Belial let out a happy shriek and reached for her grandparents. When they didn't move, she started whining.

"Mamma?" Xike called, walking forward. "Papà?" He reached out, trembling hands grabbing hold of Xanxus's much larger, scarred hand. "Papà?" He tugged. Nothing. The hand was stone cold, and stiff. His breathing hitched. "Papà! Mamma!" They weren't dead! He told himself. They were smiling. There were smiles on their faces! They had to be pretending to be dead! They couldn't be dead! They couldn't! They weren't! No! No! No!

Xiale started to shake, barely hiding a sob. Xiana handed Belial to Dante and hurried forward, pulling Xike away from the corpses. One of the men looked at her, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry ma'am," he choked out. "They went in alone, wouldn't let us come. The fighting started. When we got in, they had already called you and fainted. We tried to revive them but…" he stopped, unable to go on.

Xiana nodded slowly. "They wanted it this way," she whispered gently scooping her little brother up. He looked confused, lost for the first time in his life. Turning to Xick, she found the same expression on his face. "Xick, come here." He ran to her, burying his face in her shoulders.

"They said they'd be home today!" he cried, body shaking. "They said they would."

"They are," murmured Xiana, holding the two tight. "They're home and they are never leaving again."

Xike burst into tears, and Xick began to scream. Xiale finally lost it, and crumbled to the ground, sobbing.

Lussuria raced over with the other Varia and Vongola members, all of whom stopped dead when they saw the two dead. Silently, they all backed away, leaving the Xi siblings in the center of a ring of people, all crying like children, and clinging to each other. Tears slid down many cheeks, and in the manor that day, the only ones smiling where the two that everyone cried over.

.

.

.

Xiana looked over at her youngest brothers. They were lying on the couch, Xike on Xick, sleeping soundly with a thin blanket over them. They had fallen asleep after a mission. "Vaaai! Wake up fuckers!" she yelled, kicking the couch. The two eighteen-year-olds tumbled off the cough. They glared up at their sister.

"The fuck was that for?" demanded Xick.

"We didn't do anything!" added Xike.

Xiana snorted. "I woke you because the maids are coming to clean the room in ten minutes, you know they all hate seeing you together like that." She turned to leave only to stop, as though a thought struck her. Turning back, she asked, "Why do you two flaunt your relationship?"

Xick and Xike looked at each other before gazing at their eldest sister, "Because mamma and papà had no trouble with us," they said together, "so no one else's opinion matters to us."

Xiana thought this over before nodding, a small smile tugging at the edges of her mouth. "Good answer. Now get up and go fuck yourselves in your own room."

As she left, Xick smirked and kissed his twin, who happily kissed back. They were still making out when the maids came in. The ladies started shrieking and squeaking at them until they ran from the room, dodging brooms and buckets. Laughing, they grabbed each other's hand and ran to their room.

* * *

Yami: There you go. And before you all start yelling let me explain: Xanxus and Squalo are assassins. They've spent the last twenty something years at the house, taking less mission, less dangerous missions, and focusing only on their kids. Because they loved them, they never complained about the sudden shift in their life style. They waited until all their children were cared for, Xiana with Dante, Xiale with Adina, Xixi with Tsumitsu, and Xick with Xike. Once sure they were okay, they took one last dangerous mission together. They knew they wouldn't survive. They took it because they'd rather die in the field than slowly at home. It may seem harsh, since the twins were only fourteen. But it was either take the mission now, or never since within a few years, Squalo wouldn't be able to move right anymore, and Xanxus would have been too sick.

Dark: So don't kill her.

Yami: Yeah...please D: I have more to write!

Kenshin: So R&R faithful reviewers.


End file.
